Typical Love Story
by She Who Wears The Tainted Halo
Summary: toshiro and momo hav no idea how to confess to each other can a few songs bring their love to the light  i wrote this cuz i love the songs typical love story and kidnap my heart, hitsuhina 4ever


Typical Love Story

"And next up ladies and gentlemen is our sweet fuku-taicho, Hinamori Momo, Rangiku announced to the crowd.

They were now to see Momo sing after Kira's terrible performance trying to sing I'm Not Afraid.

Unfortunately that emo dude tone deaf and is better drunk than singing.

Hinamori made her way up to the stage feeling nervous, but singing in front of a crowd wasn't what she was nervous.

Her nervousness was coming from the cold, lil' taicho that was looking up at her.

A tiny blush crept to her face as her Shiro-chan continued to stare at her.

And that's when she started to sing...

I think it was the summertime

When I laid eyes on you

I didn't even know your name

Somehow we'd end up in the room

It never crossed my mind

I never saw you like that

I should've listened to my best friend

She knew it would be a perfect match

It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

We met way back when

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your

I never saw it coming 'til I fell so hard

[OooOooOoo]

[OooOooOoo]

[OooOoo]

[AH]

I always made up some excuse

Saying you weren't my type

Didn't want to face the truth

Didn't want to cross that line 'til the day I saw you

Out of the corner of my eye

You were flirtin' with some girl

And inside I thought I would die

It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

We met way back when

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw comin' 'til I fell so hard

Can't believe its happening

When I least expect it

My prince under disguised

How you fooled me with those eyes

When I feel like letting go

In yours is where I know

I am wrong

From the beginning we always belong

Love Story Love

Love Story Love

Love Story Love

[Love]

Love Story Love

[Love Story]

Love Story Love

[This is my]

Love Story Love

[This is my love story]

Love Story Love

THIS IS MY LOVE STORY

It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

This how it ends

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your

I never saw it comin 'til I fell so hard

It's a typical love story

Started out as friends

This is how it ends

This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

The hysterical crowd applauded with joy.

They knew Momo was good, but they didn't know she was that good.

Ichigo was currently filling in for Rangiku because she wanted to take a sake break.

"Arigato, Hinamori, he said into the mic, wonderful job."

Momo bowed and hurried off the stage.

Her blush deepens when she saw Toshiro smirk at her as walked to seat.

"Mou, Rangiku-san I don't think this was a good idea."

Matsumoto's slurped from drunkenness. "Don't worry, Hinamori-chan. I'm sure Taicho got the message and if he didn't I'll give him whack to the head."

"Alright, alright, people settle down. We've still one more person. Here's the little bastard we know and love, Toshiro! said the soon to be dead strawberry."

Everyone gaped at what they just heard.

They knew that that idiot would be dead in a few moments.

Hitsugaya stood up and yelled, "ITS HITSUGAYA-TAICHO AND WHO ARE YOU A LITTLE BASTARD, KIISAMA!"

Suddenly Hisagi and Renji popped up and drag Toshiro to the stage.

"Kurosaki, I never agreed to this, said the tiny taicho."

"To bad, Shorty cause we aren't letting you go until you sing."

Fine, but am gonna kill you when this over."

He snatched the mic away and started to sing…

Hey girl, what's your name

I think caught you looking my way

Do you wanna to know how to get me all to your own

Weekends work the best

I pick the place you

You do the rest

Hey now, don't be shy but you got to keep in line

Love at first site

Never thought it could happen to me

But you me believe

Kidnap my heart

Take me with you

Kidnap my heart

Make my dreams come

Take me away

Cuz fallin' in love ain't very far

Not far from the start

Kidnap my heart

Can you get me up

More fun then I can dream of

Could you tie me down

Can you keep me hanging around

I don't wanna be,

Here to keep you company

Put your hand in mind

Better hold on tight for the ride

Love at first site

Never thought it could happen to me

But you made believe

Kidnap my heart

Take me with you

Kidnap my heart

Make my dreams come true

Take me away

Cuz fallin' in love ain't very far

Not far from the start

Kidnap my heart

You've got to me tighter

Cause I'm a real fighter

Don't tear us apart

[music]

Love at first site

Never thought it could happen to me

But you made me believe

Kidnap my heart

Take me with you

Kidnap my heart

Make my dreams come true

Take me away

Cuz fallin' in love ain't very far

Not far from the start

Kidnap my heart

Kidnap my heart

Kidnap my heart

The crowd was even more astounded when Toshiro finished.

"Wow Toshiro, said the amazed strawberry, that amazing. Any words for the crowd?"

"Yea, three. Aishiteru, Momo."

The crowd was like, what just happened?

Momo ran up to him.

"Nada, Mo-

Shiro-chan was cut off by a kiss.

They broke apart and Hinamori said, "Aishiteru, Shiro-chan."

And this time Toshiro kissed Momo in front of the entire Soul Society.


End file.
